Data conflicts typically occur when users access data stored in enterprise information storage and retrieval systems and when users synchronize data between different computing devices. Such computerized information storage and retrieval systems typically allow one user at a time to access and modify any particular data file stored in the system. For example, while a first user has a data file checked-out, other users are prevented from checking-out the same file and modifying it. However, other users may still view, copy or print the document, while it is checked-out. Such systems do not require sophisticated conflict resolution mechanisms, as any single data file may only be modified by one user at a time.
Other systems that require synchronizing two different data files on two different computing devices require more sophisticated conflict resolution mechanisms. Most of the time, conflicts arise because the same data file has been altered on both computing devices. For example, a user changes a calendar entry on his Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), while the user's secretary concurrently changes the same calendar entry on a corporate server. During synchronization, the user is typically presented with a choice of which file to keep, e.g., the file on the PDA or the file on the desktop computer. These types of conflict resolution procedures are typically limited to the same user using two separate devices, but do not address conflicts that arise between multiple users using multiple different devices.
In light of the above, it would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for managing conflicts that arise when multiple different users and/or computing devices have access to the same data files.